Elevator List
by Angelic Girl Teen
Summary: Okay, so people have been saying that Mo's first time wasn't that good, and I agree,So I made this one. I've been ina super bad mood because some freakin chick has been baging on my stories, so check this one out, it's wayyy better, trust me!


Okay, I've had this saved in my drafts for a really long time, but I was too lazy to write the smut. I decided I would do it for you guys today. It's pretty sexy, but I don't think it's too bad…some people might though. If I get one review with that chick that keep bagging on my stories, I'm gonna cut someone. Get it? Got it? GOOD. Hope you lemon head people like it lol ~Kiara

Mo's POV:

I was woken up by the sound of my phone going off. I checked it and saw I had received a text from Charlie. He was reminding me what time we had to meet at the hotel for Scott's birthday party. Charlie, the rest of Lemonade Mouth, and I had decided to throw

Scott a surprise birthday party at the West Hollywood, one of the LA's premiere hotels. We've been in LA for about a year now, ever since Lemonade Mouth became famous.

We had booked the penthouse and a few other suites for a group of friends and a part of the pool area for the party. We had invited hundreds of people and had planned everything out. I wanted the party to be absolutely perfect for my best friend because he deserved it.

Getting out of bed, I brushed my teeth and changed into something comfortable. I was going to get ready later in the afternoon at the hotel, so I didn't try much to look good. The guys were used to seeing me in sweats and t-shirts anyway. I grabbed the bag I had packed, my phone, my purse, and my keys before heading out to my car. I quickly sped over to the W and dropped my car off to the valet. Charlie and the rest of the band, except for Scott, were already there and in our rooms, so I just went up to the floor that Charlie had told me to go to.

When I walked in, I was greeted with loud hellos and hugs by the band. I responded with a smile and hugged them back. After I set my things down, Charlie walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't exactly sure what we were. I didn't know how to define, much less label our relationship. It was like we were a couple, but unofficial. There was an unspoken bond between us that made him mine and me his, but we weren't a couple.

Technically, we were friends, but we had the benefits of being more than friends. I knew it was foolish and naive of me, but I couldn't help myself. He was just so amazing and I was falling for him. I knew that we were falling into that cliche friends with benefits thing, but I couldn't back out. I loved every minute I spent with him and couldn't think of a better person to spend my free time with.

"Everything going according to the plan? Or was I stupid to let you guys do anything for this party?" I asked looking at all of them. They all rolled their eyes at my questions.

"Yes, we did everything you told us too. Geez, give us some credit," Wen said rolling his eyes at me. I put my hands up in surrender, "Okay, Mr. Sassy Pants, calm down."

"Okay, you two, stop. We have to go get everything ready and make sure everything's done," Olivia said. I nodded and we left the room to check how the decorations and foods were coming along. I pressed the down button of the elevator and waited for it to ding.

Once it came, we walked in and pressed the button for the Lobby. The doors closed and Charlie pulled me into his arms, causing my to giggle at the sudden contact. He leaned down and capture my lips in a sweet kiss, something that happened quite often between us. I kissed him back, our lips molding perfectly together. Finally, I had to pull away, needing oxygen in my lungs.

I leaned into him, my breathing a bit irregular. He looked up at the ceiling of the confined space and then looked back at me with a smirk. "What?" I asked curious as to why he was staring at me like that.

"Have you ever heard of an elevator list?" he asked me. I wrinkled my forehead as a result of being unfamiliar with the term. Shaking my head, I replied, "Nope. What is it?"

"Well, it's the list of people you're allowed to have sex with if you're ever stuck in an elevator," he explained to me. I nodded, understanding what it was. "Okay, so what does it have to do with anything?" I asked, slightly confused.

He shrugged and said, "Nothing, I was just wondering since we are in an elevator." I raised my eyebrows, "Were you hoping you were on my list or something?" Once again, he shrugged and smiled, "Mayyybe…"

I shook my head, "You are such a horndog." Tilting my head to the side, I smiled a little and questioned, "Am I on your elevator list?" I really wanted to know if I was or not. Unfortunately for me, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal the Lobby. I guess I'll just have to wait until later.

We walked out, Charlie leading me along by holding my hand. Anyone would think we were a couple if they didn't know any better, not that I minded. We walked to the area of the pool that was being sectioned off for the party. It was about half of the pool/cabana area of the hotel.

Everything looked absolutely perfect and even better than I imagined. I turned to Charlie, "I'm impressed, you guys actually helped pull this off." He gave me a slight nudge and said, "Shut up and just be thankful we are so amazing." I laughed, but said nothing in reply.

I reached over for his hand and looked at his watch to check the time. "Damn, it's getting late. I have to go get ready before Scott shows up with his girly friend," I said. He nodded and said, "Go on up, I have to check on something first." I left and went back to where we had come down from to change and do my hair and makeup.

After about an hour, I was completely ready. I had on a cute pink dress that hugged my every curve. It had just the right about of tightness to be sexy, but not slutty. I had on black Christian Louboutins and my hair was curled to perfection. My makeup was a little more dramatic than usual, I always just put on lipstick and be done with it, but it was a party.

When I walked out, the boys whistled, making me laugh. "You guys are ridiculous. Are Scott and Megan almost here?" I asked, trying to get the attention off my appearance. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but these guys were like my best friends and it was weird. I didn't want them to think of me that way and I sure as hell wasn't going to think of them that way.

Charlie shook his head, "No, she just texted saying that they were on their way." I nodded, "He thinks he's they're coming here for some birthday sex, doesn't he?" The boys all nodded in agreement, confirming my theory. Of course that horny boy thought that. I knew how in love him and Megan were and thought they were a really cute couple, but it was almost sickening to watch them sometimes.

"They should be here soon, let's go down and get ready to surprise Scott," I said beginning to walk towards the door of the room. They all followed my lead and we walked down the corridor to the elevator. Being crammed into an elevator with the members of Lemonade Mouth and a few other famous people would have been a dream come true for any other girl, but for me it was nightmare. I was squished into the corner, my tiny body too easily pushed by their larger frames.

The only good thing about being in the elevator was Charlie's body pressed against mine. Our bodies were pushed together and I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I was getting a bit turned on by it, but I quickly pushed the thought away when I remembered everyone else in the elevator with us. I thought back to our conversation in this very elevator earlier. Yep, Charlie would definitely be on my elevator list.

Finally, the doors opened and we all filed out of the box-like lift. "Ugh, next time we're riding in more than one elevator," I complained as we were walking towards the pool area. The boys all laughed and teased me for being so girly. To which I responded by rolling my eyes and hitting a few of them playfully. "Just shut your mouths and let's make sure everything is ready and everyone is here," I ordered. They did as told and everything was flawless, which pleased me. I received a text from Megan telling me that they had arrived and notified everyone to get ready.

Scott and Megan walked to the pool area and were met with screams of "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday!" I could tell Scott was definitely not expecting this party, but liked it. I ran over with the band and gave him a huge hug, "Happy birthday, Big Brother!" I was extremely excited and happy. I then gave Megan a hug and wished her a happy birthday as well since her's was the day before. The party was kind of a mash-up for both of them.

I walked away so everyone could greet them and heard the DJ begin to play some music. After grabbing myself a drink, I began to dance with some of my friends. As I was dancing, I felt someone come up behind me and press their body against me. I immediately knew it was Charlie, so I started grinding on him. We were getting a bit provocative, but it's not like anyone noticed. Somehow we had managed to find our way over to a corner of the area, secluded from everyone else.

Soon we began making out and I could feel myself getting wet. I wish I could say it was the alcohol taking over me, but it wasn't. We were basically having sex with clothes on. Thank goodness everyone else was too occupied to notice us, or at least I hoped they were.

He leaned down and whispered, "C'mon, I wanna go somewhere." I obliged and let him lead me to wherever he had in mind. I soon found myself in the familiar elevator of the hotel. "Okay, where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We're here," he replied. I looked at him a tiny bit bewildered. "Remember how I asked about your elevator list earlier?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, am I on your's?" I bit my lip and nodded again. He smiled and pushed the emergency stop button. "Then now's your chance to check me off the list."

I smirked at his idea. This would be fun for both of us. I pulled him to me by his shirt and crushed our lips together. He responded quickly, lifting my small frame up and pushing me against one of the walls. His hands roamed all over my body, as if they were trying to etch it into memory. He handled me in a sexual way, but it was also gentle, like he was afraid to hurt me. I moaned into his mouth as he teased me with his touch.

I felt him reach behind me and unzip my dress and back away enough for it to fall to the floor. I was left in a hot pink strapless bra and a matching thong. He pulled away for the kiss and looked down at my body. He looked at it with lustful eyes, tracing all my curves. "You're so gorgeous," he said in a sexy whisper. As is I wasn't already turned on by him, that look was so smoldering hot and his voice was so sexual that I almost came.

I pulled him back to me, kissing him again. My hands moved up and down his chest, finding the buttons on his shirt. I began unbuttoning them and quickly, it was on the ground with my dress. My hand then roamed down to his pants, unbuttoning them as well and pulling down the zipper. I helped pull them down and then he kicked them off easily.

We started making out again and he decided to play with me. He traced the inside of my thighs tauntingly slowly, leaving a tingly feeling behind. Charlie's fingers moved dangerously close to my area, but then he made a u-turn and went back down, making me want to yell at him in annoyance. "Stop teasing, Charlie," I whined like a baby. I was getting impatient and wanted him so badly.

An nearly inaudible gasp escaped my lips as he moved my thong aside and stuck one finger in me, moving it in ways that left me wanting more. I leaned my head back and stifled a moan, not wanting him to get cocky. Unfortunately, he heard it, "Baby, we haven't even started yet." He smirked at me and gave me a kiss.

I glared at him, "Fuck youuuuu!" I moaned as he stuck in two more fingers while I was momentarily distracted. "Isn't that what you're about to do?" he asked with a smug smile at my reaction. Oh God, if I wasn't enjoying this so much I would have slapped him across the face. I felt myself building towards my climax, my walls tightening around his fingers. Like the teasing asshole he was, he removed his fingers, earning a sound of protest from me.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with him looking down at me. His hand lifted me slightly and unhooked my strapless bra, which he three behind him. He bent down and placed wet kisses from my neck to my chest, then his mouth enveloped one of my nipples, using his tongue to flick it. His other hand played with my other nipple and I felt him bite down on one slight. I moaned, having too much fun with the feeling. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and sucked on it hard. One of his hands was on the other breast and the other hand found it's way back to my lower region.

To say I was being fully pleasure would be an understatement. And the best part hadn't even started yet. Damn, he was good. Soon, he stopped sucking on my nipple and began kissing down my stomach. He licked along the line of my thong, before biting the fabric and taking it off with his teeth. I didn't know I could get any wetter than I already was, but that was fucking sexy.

He opened my legs, spreading them apart. Moving his head down, he licked the insides of my thighs, going around my area. It was driving me insane. "Chaarrrlie!" I said in a voice that showed how much I wanted him. He laughed a little and I felt his wet tongue come in contact with my vagina. I felt every little part of it being traced with his tongue and I couldn't help but fill the box-like room with moans. He played with my clit and soon he stuck his tongue inside of me. Charlie swirled it around and took it to the next level by sticking a finger inside me as well.

"Oh my….uhhh!" I came, not being able to contain myself. Charlie licked all of my juices up in such a sexual way that I got wet again. "Damn baby, that was fast. I must be really good," he said with a wink. I shook my head, tired of him teasing me. It was my turn now.

I got up and pulled Charlie up as well, pushing him against the railed wall. He was shocked by my forcefulness, but still kissed back. During the kiss, my hands traced his abs, then found their way to the strap of his boxer-briefs. I snapped it and then grabbed his dick through the fabric, garnering a surprised moan from him. I smirked into the kiss, happy to tease him.

I pulled away from the kiss and went down on my knees, bringing his underwear down as well. I stared at his rock hard erection that was sticking out. I grabbed it and licked the tip, moving my tongue around playfully. I heard him moan and say, "Babe, don't play with me."

I licked up and down his shaft, disobeying him purposely. He groaned and I laughed a bit before sticking him in my mouth fully. I was deep throating him and I could tell he was enjoying it because of the profanities and sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth. He put his hands on my head, guiding my up and down. Although, I felt like I was about to puke from the gagging and tears were building up in my eyes, I kept going knowing he was enjoying this too much.

Feeling that he was about to cum, I took him out of my mouth and pulled him down to the ground with me. "Mo! I was so close!" he scolded me. I smirked and said, "Now you know what it feels like to be teased."

He shook his head and said, "Alright, that's it! Looks like I'm gonna have to teach someone a lesson. You don't disobey me." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatev-ohhh," I moaned as he stuck his largeness into my vagina. I wasn't ready for it and his size was a bit overwhelming, but it felt good.

He started out slow, but picked up the pace until he found his rhythm and out hips bucked against each other. Curse words flew and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear our moans. He leaned down and buried his head in my neck, leaving kisses on it. I dug my nails into his back and I knew that he would have the markings there for awhile.

I felt myself getting extremely close to cumming and my walls began to tighten. Apparently, Charlie was about to as well because he said, "I'm almost there, babe." Soon we reached the ultimate point of ecstasy and I felt the tingly feeling of him cumming inside me. Thank God I was on birth control because we didn't use a condom. I came soon after him and he rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. Our breathing was irregular and our chests were heaving in and out. "That was amazing," I said in between breaths.

"Mhmm," he said, not being able to say anything else. We laid their content on our sex high, tired and sticky with sweat. Once we regained our normal breathing patterns, we got up and put our clothes on again.

I pushed the elevator emergency button again and it began moving. Charlie took me in his arms and I leaned into them, feeling extremely happy. The doors opened and there stood the rest of Lemonade Mouth who stared at us with knowing looks. "Horny asses," one of them muttered, but I couldn't tell which one.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Shut up, I was checking him off my elevator list."

"Wait, you guys had sex in the elevator?" Scott asked as we walked out. Charlie nodded with a smirk.

"Eww, remind me to never go in there," Stella said with a disgusted face. Charlie and I laughed at her reaction.

Scott seemed to be the only one not completely disgusted. "Ohhh! I wanna do that! C'mon Megan," he said pulling her into the elevator. We all laughed at them and watched as the elevator doors closed.

"Ya'll are gross," Wen said, shaking his head.

"Whatever, YOLO, remember? Plus, you're just jealous because no one on you elevator list will let you cross them off," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He glared at me and Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Guys, let's just go back to the party, Megan and Scott will be busy for a while."

We all went back out to the pool area and partied the night away, even though the birthday boy was in the elevator and too occupied to enjoy his party.


End file.
